Easter Is For Family
by Steph5756
Summary: Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers has grown up around a wonderful large family. He and Wade Wilson eventually make their own. This is much better than it sounds but I rushed through it so I hope it is good. Slash. M/M. Bruce/Clint, Steve/Tony, Peter/Wade


Easter Is For Family

On Peter Parker's first Easter, his parents died in a fire. He was just a little baby and had no clue what was going on, but Captain America pulled him out of the fire and saved his life. A month later, he was living with the good captain and his boyfriend, Iron Man. He didn't remember anything of that night, but his dads always made sure he knew what had happened.

...

A six-year-old Peter sat at the kitchen table, watching his pops rush around the room as he cooked. Easter was here once again and Peter was happy because this was the first Easter where there would be another kid in the house. He sat, pretending to play with his new toy cars while he really waited for his best friend to arrive. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Jarvis announced who was there. Peter was out of the kitchen before either of his fathers could react.

"Wade!" He called as he opened the door. He pulled his friend into a giant hug as the older boy blushed at Peter's enthusiasm.

Wade Wilson had been adopted by Clint Barton and Bruce Banner just under a year ago and was eight years old. But he and Peter were still the best of friends and, if Wade was being honest, Peter was his only friend. Apparently the other kids thought he was too annoying and that he didn't ever shut up. But Wade really liked Peter and Peter felt the same way when it came to Wade. All of the dads were happy about their friendship.

"Hey, Petey. Happy Easter!" Wade said, ruffling the smaller boy's hair. "My dad made a chocolate cake that's shaped like a bunny!" He exclaimed, smiling when Peter liked his lips.

"Wanna come color in my new coloring books? The Easter Bunny brought them and they look like our family."

"Cool!" Wade shouted, and he took off running with Peter, almost knocking into Peter's dad.

"Knock it off, Wilson! Don't corrupt my boy!" Tony yelled after the pair. "Hey, do you guys know if Thor's showing up this year?"

Bruce nodded as Clint took the cake from him, and Clint walked off towards the kitchen to help Steve. "Jane said they are coming. Natasha is dragging Maria and Phil and Fury also. Darcy called and said she is being forced to come with Erik. Jane said Loki promised to be good this year, since Thor's coming."

"Ugh, Loki and Fury? I'm going to die this year, Bruce."

"I think you'll live, Stark."

Peter and Wade had the best time, talking the entire day and coloring and rushing around the house. It wasn't long until they curled up on the couch and fell asleep from the long day. Bruce and Steve smiled at the boys. Wade was sitting with his knees up towards his chest and Peter was laying with his small head resting in the older boy's lap. Clint and Tony frowned at how close the boys were to each other and were both there, picking up their sons, as soon as they saw it.

Steve and Tony showed them out, the last ones to leave. Peter was sound asleep in Tony's arms and Wade was the same way in Clint's arms. Bruce wrapped an arm around his husband's waist as the exited the house. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder as they watched their friends walk away.

...

Steve watched his son look out the kitchen window and wondered what caused the teen to have such a distant look on his face. Peter was crushing the corn flakes for the cheesy potatoes in his hands as he stood by the window.

"Hey Peter? What's so interesting outside the window?" Steve finally asked.

"Huh? Sorry, Pops. Just waiting for people to get here."

"You mean Wade?" His aunt teased as she entered the room.

"Aunt Pepper!" Peter exclaimed, embarrassed.

"What? You know you never really loved that Gwen girl. She's nice and pretty and all, but you never had any emotional love for her."

"That doesn't mean I feel that way about Wade." Peter said, pathetically.

Steve and Pepper exchanged a glance. "Just don't let your dad know." Steve said quietly.

Suddenly the door behind them opened almost silently. Pepper and Steve both turned around but Peter continued to stare out the window. Wade crept in with a grin and a finger to his lips as he silently walked towards Peter. Then he stuck his hands over Peter's eyes and Peter dropped the bag of cereal.

"Guess who." Wade whispered in his ear and the teen got this giant smile on his face.

"Wade!" He exclaimed, just like when they were little kids. He spun around to face Wade, who hugged him tightly.

"Happy Easter, Petey." Wade replied.

That night, Pepper and Steve and Bruce found the two teenagers on the couch. A movie played in the background, something old and romantic. Wade was sitting with his feet resting on the coffee table and Peter was laying under his arm, head on Wade's chest. Peter was sound asleep while Wade was awake and rubbing Peter's back gently. Suddenly Peter woke up and sat up, kissing Wade on the lips.

"Told you so!" Pepper yelled, shocking Peter.

"Pepper!" He whined as he got up to chase her out of the room. Wade laughed and soon Bruce and Steve both joined in the laughing.

...

"Piper, Ben! Come on, we can't be late to Grandpa and Grandaddy's house!" Peter called many years later.

"Yeah, we can't let Pepaw and Poppy beat us!" Wade called, coming down the stairs with the baby.

"Is Miss Natalie ready?" Peter cooed at the one-year-old baby girl. He lifted her out of her papa's arms.

"Dada!" Natalie giggled back.

"Piper, why are your shoes on the wrong feet?" Peter asked with a sigh.

Soon enough, they were at the house.

"Happy Easter!" Steve called with a smile as he went out to scoop his grandkids up.

Piper was five and was wearing a beautiful purple and green dress. Her baby sister Natalie was one and wearing a matching pink and green dress. Their brother Ben was three and he was wearing a button up red shirt and blue dress pants. Steve kissed his older two grandkids on their cheeks and carried them into the house.

"The kids dyed eggs and wanted to show them to everybody, they have special stickers on them." Peter said with a smile.

That was one of the best years they had. Their family had grown over the years. With Peter and Wade and then their kids. And every Easter was full of many memories. And every Easter was filled with love.

The end


End file.
